After the Webcomic
by CrimsonSZ
Summary: One man gave her freedom from her sister. What's next?
1. Chapter 1

_Two days post Webcomic chapter 109_

She never imagined she could be somewhat free of her sister, free of her condescending attitude, free of the constant insults to her and her group. She thought that no one would ever be able to stand up to her, and that she'd be stuck in this hateful relationship forever.

And then, Saitama showed up.

From the day she met him, he opposed Tatsumaki, or at least what she stood for. His unrivalled strength, which she can no longer deny, does not make him any less humble, living like he's just an average guy and not someone who could send the planet to hell and back.

His inability to brag about himself is unmatched by anyone she knows. When praised even for miraculous feats, he waves it off like it's nothing. Even acknowleding his own strength, it is with sadness in his voice, like he regrets ever achieving such godlike powers.

His distaste for working with others does not stop him from forming bonds with those around him, even if it's just acquaintances. A big "fuck you" to Tatsumaki, who instead pushed everyone away, and after that incident, maybe even her.

But by far the biggest middle finger to Tatsumaki he gave is how he treats those he knows so kindly. Even someone like her, who has done nothing but disrespect him, is at the receiving end of his empathy, no matter how much he claims to lack it. She learned that much when he came to visit her at Blizzard HQ yesterday, asking if she was okay after the fight. He didn't even think of her as a friend, and yet he cared enough to check up on her.

When she was composed enough to reply without her voice cracking, the first thing she did was thank him.

He was completely oblivious as to why she did, and when she explained that it was because of him that she was finally free of Tatsumaki, he shrugged it off, claiming that it was her strength that kept her from following her sister's footsteps in the first place, and that all he did was lower the fence enough she didn't get hurt jumping it. At least, that's what she thinks he meant.

When she asked for his forgiveness towards her behaviour, instead of being a proud and condescending prick, he shrugged and told her he never gave a damn, and actually found it flattering someone acknowledged his strength without being a complete creep about it, which is likely a joke about how Demon Cyborg acts judging from the stupid laugh after saying it.

When she expected to be pushed aside in favour of stronger allies after she showed him just how weak she was by losing to her sister, she instead found herself being invited to his apartment, for the simple reason of "chilling", with the only condition being to stop pestering him to join her group.

And as Fubuki knocked on the door in front of her, she couldn't stop the hiccup as she tried to once again compose herself with a violent shake of her head.

Demon Cyborg, Genos, she reminded herself, answered the door, and gave a curt nod before letting her in, informing her of where the tissue box was placed. She expected a much colder reaction honestly. Even the usual glare sent her way for disrespecting his "Sensei" had softened, most likely because Saitama told him about yesterday.

She was greeted by a wave from Saitama, who was watching King play a video game as he sipped a juice box. King acknowledged her with a grunt. Not really sure what to do, she took a seat at the table behind them, and silently watched as Saitama cheered the S Class on.

Barely a minute passed when a cup of tea was placed in front of her, and Genos moved to sit across her, his critical gaze never leaving her face. She gulped, suddenly aware of how dry her throat felt under the scrutiny of those golden irises, even though she challenged them before. Maybe it's the stress from trying to fit in as an acquaintance instead of a leader.

Genos stayed silent, and yet she was _hyper_ aware of how his irises flickered, scanning her, his core whiring. He glanced at the tea cup, before looking back to her. Unlike his usual unreadable expression, she understood, and picked up the cup, blowing at it gently and taking in the aroma of the miraculously fragrant yet cheap tea before taking a sip.

With what she thought was a satisfied nod, Genos took the cup, and she could feel the heat his hand started to emit. He placed it back seconds later, and the aroma was steaming up to her now.

"Sensei has given me a rough idea of what happened, Blizzard of Hell." Genos whispered. When Fubuki didn't reply, he continued.

"While I fail to understand why he didn't give details, I shall not pry, for Sensei must have his reasons." His eyes narrowed. "While I will not excuse you for your treatment towards Sensei, I will follow in his gracious footsteps and forgive you."

Genos extended his hand. "I am glad you have finally recognised Sensei's greatness, Fubuki."

Fubuki smiled softly. "I'm glad too." She whispered in reply as she took the handshake.

"Yo Fubuki!" Saitama suddenly yelled, and the two immediately seperated just as he turned around. "You wanna give the game a go?"

She peeked over Genos's absurdly wide shoulders to see the very game King destroyed her whole group at, and shook her head. "Sorry, don't know how."

"Aw come on," he said as he stretched his arm towards her direction, controller in hand, "King could guide ya. It's real fun!"

She debated if she really wanted to try it out, but despite her temptations to do what her younger self wanted, that being play a video game, she couldn't see herself having fun if she was just going to be dominated by King.

"You could fight me first if ya want." Saitama said as if reading her mind. "King doesn't go easy on anyone, even newbies." He shook the controller, and it enticed her, bobbing up and down.

With a sigh Fubuki stood up and walked over to where the two men sat. Taking the controller from Saitama's hand, she breathed deeply, and tried to focus as both King and Saitama showed her the controls. More specifically, Saitama told her the controls and King showed it on screen to give her an example. 30 minutes later, she regrets not rebelling against her sister earlier, as the satisfaction of at last beating Saitama hit her square in the chest. She cheered at her victory, while Saitama only groaned.

"I keep telling you bro, you can't just use one move, even if it's powerful." King lectured Saitama.

"He's right you know," Fubuki said in between her laughter, "it's not like real life where you can just punch something. I mean, even I can do a combo better than you!"

"Ugh, I get it, you're both better than me. Stop rubbing it into my face."

"You say it like you're not better than us at everything else." Fubuki said, wiping a tear with her hand. "I mean, it's because of you that I finally moved into A class."

"Whoa," Saitama jolted upright, his eyes wide and his mouth agape. "you did?"

Fubuki nodded. "I'm going to become a better hero. I want to prove my sister wrong."

"Cool I guess. Though, it was still your decision. I didn't have a hand in it."

"Don't you dare give me that 'I did nothing' crap again, Saitama."

Saitama shrugged. "Oh by the way, how is your sister anyway?"

Fubuki flinched. "I... don't know. She hasn't contacted me. I think-I think maybe she doesn't want to see me."

"Eh, I don't know the brat very well, but I think she's going to think about her actions now. Heck, she might even be kinda proud of ya, finally deciding to get stronger."

Huh. She never really saw it that way.

"Well, it's none 'a my business. Was only asking 'cuz she didn't seem that alive when I caught up to her." Saitama went back to his game, having King as his opponent again.

"Oh. I should've known that's where you went." Fubuki muttered.

"Hm? You say something Fubuki?" Saitama asked, pausing the game to King's annoyance.

"Nothing!"

With another shrug, Saitama turned back to the game, only to face his demise once more at the scarily efficient King. Fubuki sighed in relief that Saitama seemed completely unaware to the small increase in her pitch. Truly a magnificent specimen of a paradox, being oblivious and observant simultaneously. Almost like the contrast between the pink apron and Geno-

Oh shit.

 _Genos._

Being so caught up in the game and her small chat with Saitama, she actually forgot about Genos. The feeling of an icy stare returned to her neck. She braced herself to make some sort of remark to him when she turned to face him.

 ** _"What is it with you and staring at me Genos?"_** and ** _"If you like what you see too bad."_** were what she had in mind, but she was completely frozen at the sight befote her.

Genos, _the_ Demon Cyborg,

Mr _My Bitch Face Never Rests,_

Was smiling.

And not the innocent "illuminate the room" kind of smile either, but a grin that could be considered downright _evil_. She supposed that it fits with the whole _Demon_ Cyborg jig but what part of her worrying about where Saitama disappeared to after the fight warranted such an expression?

"Did you get infected by some virus Genos?" She quipped after a moment, "Or did the Doctor finally install a smiling function into your head?"

Genos' only reply was his grin widening slightly.

"Saitama," Fubuki tapped the bald's shoulder right as he lost to King again, cursing for the upteenth time. "your roomba seems to have broken."

"Eh? I don't have a roomba." Fubuki frowned when Genos managed to return to a scowl before Saitama could see anything. "Are you hallucinating? Are you sick?"

"Wha-No, just forget it." She crossed her arms.

"You sure? We got a thermometer-"

"I'm not sick!" Fubuki insisted. "Whatever, I'm going to get a drink."

As she walked past Genos, she heard him mutter "Lovesick perhaps.", but she didn't say a word. She won't give him the satisfaction of her response. He's wrong anyway. Lovesick for Saitama? Best joke of the century. By Demon Cyborg no less. Hilarious, she could laugh for hours.

So why isn't she laughing?

Nope, not going there. With a smack to her head, Fubuki poured herself a glass of iced water and went back to the unoccupied table, Genos having moved back into the kitchen to cook something. King was playing some other game by himself now, Saitama watching intently at the side. Her eyes drifted to the bald hero, laid back with a drink in hand.

Genos is wrong. She doesn't _love_ Saitama, she just has a newfound respect for him.

* * *

Short chapter so I can explain stuff.

Basically, I made the mistake of writing stuff near my classmates, so they basically blackmailed me to continue the webcomic, in addition to my AU. I'm trying to decide where to go from here, ships etc. If you wanna suggest stuff, go ahead. Just... it has to be straight because I have _zero_ clue on how to write relationships between anything other than ManxFemale.

Saitama and Fubuki are what I have in mind though, so don't suggest ships for them. Sorry!

Cover image isn't mine. It's from a deactivated tumblr. If anyone happens to know the user rioko-us please help me ask if I could use it.


	2. Chapter 2

His attack missed once more, resulting in the old man beating him down into the ground. He grunted in pain, standing himself up as quickly as he did the first time. This repeated over, and over throughout the day, until the old man sighed and turned around, gesturing for him to follow.

"What, ya tired already old man?"

"Somewhat. Though, I think I'm not the only one who's hungry."

His stomach growled rather loudly, proving the old man's point right, much to his dismay.

"Fuck off ya shitty old man. I can keep goin'!"

"I have no doubt you can, but you want to get better no? You can't do that when you're not at your best."

Fucking shitty old man and his stupid fucking opinions that are right.

"Fuckin' fine! Can we at least have sumthin that ain't bland as hell?" he asks, following.

The old man chuckled. "I'm afraid my hands aren't steady enough to do anyhing more than hotpot, Garou."

Fucker's lying. Master of the Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist doesn't have steady hands. Yea fuckin right. He's lying.

"Whatever. Better than goddamn veggies and rice."

Sitting down for hotpot with the old man was something he never thought he'd do again if he were honest, both dropping in whatever they wanted, adding to the flavour of the boiling broth. He couldn't believe it, but he missed it. The hotpot. The quality ingredients.

The pissy old man.

"Is something bothering you Garou?"

No, definitely not that last one.

"I'm fuckin' fine old man."

"Are you?" he prods.

"I'M FINE!" Garou snaps. He sighs when he sees the old man unfazed. "Just hate waiting for somethin when it already smells done."

"There is something bothering you, Garou."

"Fuck off old man. Ya used to shuddap when I said so, so shut up."

"And because I did you ended up on the wrong path." His eyes softened. "I won't make the same mistake twice."

"Ya fuckin took me in didn'tcha?"

"Taking you as my student was never a mistake. Failing to raise you properly is."

Sappy old fuck.

"Piss off old man, I'm fuckin' hungry." Garou glances into the pot, chopsticks clicking together madly. "Is the damn beef done yet?"

The old man checks a piece. "I suppose if you like it medium rare, sure."

He'd rather it be rare cuz it's the juiciest. Then again, it tastes less like blood and more like edible beef when it's medium rare. It will have to do.

Garou takes most of it, leaving behind the bigger pieces to cook. He doesn't miss the chuckle over his noisy gobbling of the food.

"The big pieces? You've gotten soft Garou."

"Yea?" He says with his mouth full. "So have you old man."

He hums. "Why do you say that?"

"Ya spared me, then ya fucking took me in no questions asked, then ya go easy on me in practise. Fuckin' soft, old man."

"I would never disrespect your talent by going easy on you. I'm just not getting any younger." he responds, finally taking out the beef.

"Lying through ya teeth and y'know it."

He doesn't respond with anything but narrowed eyes.

"You're fucking lyin, ain'tcha?"

He puts his chopsticks down with a sigh. "Garou, you know how old I am. I can't do this for any longer."

"Yer faster than me asshole. Ya got fuckin _years_."

"Garou-"

"Shut the fuck up and eat old man. Yer ruining your own appetite." Garou wolfs down a crab, forgetting to get it out of the shell. Thankfully it's a soft shell crab.

"Listen to me."

He continues to eat.

"I've been thinking, the Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist has been in the family for generations."

Fuck this naggy old man. Eat, just eat.

"I can't teach it for much longer, but I don't want it to vanish from the earth. Unfortunately, I focused too much on mastering my craft in my early years, so I lack any heirs."

 **Ignore him.**

The old man sighs. "I want you to take the over from me."

He stops chewing.

He swallows.

"Must've eaten somethin' wrong to be this loony. Go the fuck to sleep."

"Garou..."

"Piss off ta sleep old man!"

"WOULD YOU LISTEN JUST THIS ONCE?"

Garou glares, before moving back with a sneer. He picks out more stuff to eat, and the old man took it as a sign to continue.

"You are the most talented student I have ever had join the dojo, Garou, I have no doubt of that. But you lacked a teacher, a proper one, to guide you on the right path."

Damn the old man and his long ass rants.

"When I expelled you, I felt disappointed. I realised only later that it wasn't you I was disappointed in, it was me."

The old man sighed. How long could he go without drinking, Garou wondered.

"I failed as a teacher, failed to put you on the right path, failed to see your problems, failed to understand you. When news of you hunting heroes reached me, I decided that I would stop you myself, thinking it was my fault you turned out this way."

How the fuck is he still going?

"I felt like a failure when I beat you down. Even more so when you were victorious. When Saitama showed up, I felt hopeless. He held such raw power, but he was undisciplined. Yet, it would be him to finish you off. I decided a long time ago I would retire as a hero, but in that moment, I no longer felt like one."

He should shut him up.

"I no longer felt like a teacher."

Should've pulled him to bed.

"But, when I heard Saitama talk to you, I realised he understood you. I realised there was still hope. By the end of it, I wanted to teach you. Properly."

The old man looked at him.

"This is my plea, Garou. Let me fulfill my last wish, to guide you to becoming a great martial artist. A great hero." He paused. "A good man."

Fuck, he suddenly felt tired. Maybe he should've cooked the beef more.

"It's your choice Garou, I don't mind the dojo ending with me."

"...Fucking eat, Bang. You're gonna need a shitton of energy if ya wanna be my teacher." Garou placed a lobster on the plate across him. "Can't teach me when yer weak as hell, can ya?"

Bang's face seems to glisten.

Fucking soft old man.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sensei."

Saitama lifted his head from his manga. "Yea Genos?"

"The association is holding a S-Class meeting today." Genos stated, phone in hand.

"Oh. It's alright, I can handle lunch myself." Saitama waved him off, returning to his manga. He just got to the good part.

"They require you to attend as well, Sensei."

"Eh?"

"Something about the incident with... Tornado of Terror and Blizzard of Hell?" the cyborg's golden irises flickered. "Sensei, what did you-oh..."

"What?"

"Sensei. Have you... found relief to frustrations?"

"Wha?" Saitama's eyes narrowed, before widening in shock. "No dude! Ya got it wrong!"

"I see. My apologies Sensei, I should've known you-"

"Yea, okay, shut up. When is it?"

"In 30 minutes Sensei."

"THIS IS NO TIME TO BE READING MANGA!"

Saitama jumped up from his spot, rushing off to change into his hero suit. Whilst he did, Genos tried to find any information regarding the 'incident'. The best he could get from a few questions (and threats) to employees was a prison break which would have been slightly amusing, were it not for the fact it was tainting Saitama's name. After all, he could never participate in something as dastardly as a prison break, could he? Of course not. Moments later, Saitama reappeared, pulling the zipper of his jumpsuit up, seemingly anxious to get to the meeting. Strange, he found the last one utterly boring, did he not?

"Sensei, why are you in such a rush? We can make it there in less than 15 minutes."

Saitama paused, one boot halfway up. "Eh. I dunno. Guess I just wanted to see if I got promoted or something."

"The meeting is about an incident between you and the esper sisters Sensei. I doubt it will mention a promotion."

Saitama's face fell. "Then... I guess we could stroll there. Maybe bring a manga or two."

"Yes Sensei."

* * *

She knew there would be repercussions. She knew there would be actions taken against her. She knew exactly how much she could lose. Yet, she found that she really couldn't care less when she received the text informing her of the meeting. Weirder still, she only wondered what effects it would have on her sister.

What would it do to Saitama?

It didn't matter really. Now she just wanted to get it over with so she could go back to check on Psykos.

"Eh? You here too Fubuki?"

A voice shook her out of her stupor. She turned her head to see Saitama, accompanied by Genos. Figures. Of course he'd be here, he had a part in the whole prison break shenanigans.

"Saitama. Genos." She greeted. "You're early, aren't you?"

"Yea? You're even earlier." Saitama replied, smiling his dumb smile. "Any idea what this thing's about?"

"Didn't they say? It's about the prison break."

Genos seemed to flinch at that, but surely she imagined it.

"What prison break?" Saitama asks, and Fubuki isn't sure if she should even be surprised.

"You fought my sister afterwards, remember?" she replied with a heavy sigh.

"That was a prison?"

She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed again, once again questioning his intelligence. How one goes from figuring out the 'Hero Hunter's true motives to this she would never understand.

"Forget it. Can either of you check the time? I could swear the meeting should've started 5 minutes a-"

She's cut off by the door opening, and the sight of all the S-Classes seated inside.

"Right. Well."

The three of them step inside and are shown to their seats. Genos at his spot, while the other two are sat down in adjacent seats. Saitama in the center, Tatsumaki and Fubuki on either side. The usual orderly manner completely ruined. Not to mention the gaping hole in the form of Silver Fang's retirement.

"I won't beat about the bush," one of the executives- Sitch, if Fubuki remembers right began- "this meeting is to address the incident just a few days ago at one of our high security prison. The same prison holding the criminal, Psykos, who is currently missing. We've already given the gist of it to the rest of S-Class- except Demon Cyborg who explicitly stated to not be contacted unless there is a threat above demon level."

"Then why am I here?" Genos sneers.

"Because today, we will be deciding on the actions that will be taken on Tornado of Terror, Blizzard of Hell and Caped Baldy. We figured it would be fair if everyone gets a say." Sitch explains. "Well... except Blast I suppose. No matter."

Tatsumaki, who had moved a hand to support her head, was silent throughout all this, Fubuki noted. Not even a grunt of annoyance. In fact, there was a... distant look in her eyes. As if... as if...

She doesn't care?

"Can we get this over with?" Saitama demands, cleaning his ear with his pinky, giving about zero damns as to whatever actions will be taken.

"Yes, of course. First of all, Caped Baldy I would like you to know we aren't punishing you. Our cameras have captured just enough fpotage to prove to us it was you who killed the captive monsters, preventing them from escape. Furthermore, you took on Tornado of Terror, _somehow_ , preventing further damage."

Fubuki again glances at her sister. She has since contorted her face into what appears to be a mixture of boredom, anger and- and- that's impossible. She must be reading it wrong.

"Yea yea, so what?" Saitama responds. Apparently taking on Tatsumaki means squat to him. Should she be surprised?

"Well. We were deciding on an appropriate punishment for Miss Tatsumaki, but we couldn't think of anything that would actually keep her in line _and_ still allow her to do her duties, until we saw footage of your fight. We were hoping you could, say, _take care_ of her?"

Fubuki watched her sister's fist turn white.

"Say what now?"

"Of course, any terms you have, so long as they are within our means, will be complied to. For example, should you require a larger apartment, or-"

"Or how about no."

Stitch blinked. "Pardon?"

"Ok, I get she's a brat and all, but ain't she, like, legally an adult?"

"Yes?"

"So why would I babysit an adult?"

"Well." Sitch cleared his throat, wiping beads of sweat from his forehead. "In case you have not noticed, Caped Baldy, she **is** S-Class Rank 2. If we were to try and keep her in check, we'd be torn to shreds. But if you, who miraculously survived her anger were to do it, well. It's well worth any expenses that comes with your service."

"Yea no, I can't feed another mouth."

"It'll only be until the public calms down Caped Baldy. And as I've said, any expenses incurred and terms you have will be dealt with by the association."

"Yea well, ya can't afford my sanity. I can't stand the brat."

 ** _"Strange."_** thought Fubuki. " ** _Why didn't he say that in the first place?"_**

With a heavy sigh, Sitch reached into his pocket, and stunned the whole table with the wad of cash he placed in front of Saitama.

"This is what we'll pay you. Accept the job, and you'll get a weekly allowance."

Saitama looked to the cash, then to Stitch, then back to the cash. He then took one glance at Tatsumaki, before shaking his head.

"Nuh uh."

 ** _"Maybe he noticed how mad she looked and was worried for his possessions."_** She refused to acknowledge what else she noticed, because there was no way in hell Tatsumaki could be... whatever.

" _Please._ "Sitch begged. "There must be something that would convince you?"

"How about King?" Saitama suggests.

The King Engine suddenly roared to life.

"King plays an important part in keeping the world safe, Caped Baldy. We can't risk his time being-uh, occupied."

"Yea? Don't I play a part too?"

"A... much smaller part."

"ENOUGH!" Genos' voice breaks through, slamming the table hard enough to vibrate it. "I WILL NOT STAND BY AND WATCH AS YOU WASTE SAITAMA SENSEI'S TIME WITH SUCH A TASK, THEN PROCEED TO DIMINISH THE MANY DEEDS HE HAS-"

"Genos, chill." Saitama asks, digging his ear. "You're loud."

Genos sits himself back down immediately, looking like a kicked puppy. "I apologise, Sensei..." he says meekly, much to the shock, perhaps surprise, of the other S-Classes.

"Still. He has a point." King suddenly speaks, and all heads turn to him. Such is the commanding power of one with the authority of King. "Saitama has done a lot. Far more than acknowledged, I can personally attest to that. It was he who stopped Garou, and I'm sure the others who witnessed it will confirm it." He pauses, and some of the S-Classes nod in response.

"Is... is that so?" Sitch replies weakly, unbelieving that an A-Class received such high praise by 'The Strongest Man on Earth' himself. "Well, I certainly didn't hear of such a feat. But. All the more you should accept this duty Caped Baldy."

Saitama sighs. "It's not like she poses a threat right? I'm supposed to be a hero, not a babysitter, not a prison guard."

Tatsumaki's eye twitches, and Fubuki prays to herself it's not going to be the death of them all.

"As I explained, the public believes she is a possible threat. We must earn back their confidence, and one way to do it is to have her watched over by another hero. Of course, we'll do everything we can, but-"

"Shut up you old ass." Tatsumaki hisses. "Look here baldy," she flies herself over the table, staring down at Saitama, "I don't fucking care what you or Sitch wants, because I've decided already. I'll report to you and challenge you to a fight. Every time you beat me, I'll report the next day. Easy for the both of us, and I get to fight you. Win-fucking-win, now are we DONE HERE!?"

Saitama blinks. "Huh. Seems alright I guess."

"What about your terms Sensei?" Genos questions. "You deserve something for having your time wasted by such a task!"

"Eh. I dunno, change my hero name?" he responds whilst scratching his head.

"Is. Is that all?" Sitch asks, dumbfounded.

"Oh! And discounts at supermarkets! Coupons supply is running low."

Fubuki has to resist facepalming herself, and a quick glance at Genos tells her he may be doing the same.

"Well that settles it then!" Tatsumaki announces, flying towards the door. "I'm going home. Be ready to fight tomorrow baldy, and be ready to lose." she shouts over her shoulder.

"Sensei, Surely that can't be all you have in mind." Genos tries again, and Fubuki can't help but wonder if this is the same Demon Cyborg that almost killed himself during the whole Monster Association shenanigans. The same reckless hero that tried pushing his new armour past its limit.

"I dunno dude. You got anything ya want?"

"A promotion! A Celebration in your honour! Something deserving of your deeds!"

Saitama shrugs. "What can I say dude, I just want some fun in life, and ya can't go wrong with sales." He stands up, patting down his hero costume. "Plus hearing 'baldy' all the time sucks. What you got against bald people man? Well, if that's all, I'ma head home."

No one tries to stop him, and as the door closes, Fubuki shakes her head to get the image of the hero walking off, cape flowing with the wind. It's horribly contrasting to his usual bland demeanour. Curse the wind for making him look actually cool.

A chuckle comes from across the table, and the smell of cigarettes comes with it. "Some Sensei you have there, Demon Cyborg." Zombieman comments. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say they purposely kept him outta S Class. Would 'ave taken over everyone by now." He pushes himself off his chair, taking another puff of his cigarette. "Well then, I got bounties that need huntin'. C'ya next meeting." The door opens, and another leaves the room.

Fubuki begins to wonder if they all forgot about her part in the whole thing. It would certainly be less problematic.

"Whata 'bout 'er?" Metal Bat points his weapon in her direction.

Sitch lets out a surprised 'Ah!' "Right, of course. Uhm. Well..."

"It would only be fair if she suffers the same, right?" Child Emperor suggests. "Now can I go?"

 ** _"You want me to fight Saitama? No thank you, I'd rather live."_** Fubuki thinks to herself. She meets Genos' rather pitying gaze and pleads silently.

"I agree, but she will not fight Sensei. Enough of his time would be wasted already." Thank god Genos comes through.

"Well then. If we are all in agreement, you're dismissed."

* * *

She'll beat him. She'll show him just how powerful she is. He got lucky that time, she wasn't at her best. But this time, this time he'll rue the day he ever set foot in the association.

"Oi! Hold up!"

Oh god damn it, this god damned stubborn jerk.

"What do you want baldy." she asks, not even turning to look at him.

"Just wondering if you're okay now."

"Fuck off."

"Seriously, you looked pretty rough that time. Ya sure using your power so soon's good for ya?"

"I don't need your pity. Go away."

"You aren't even shouting at me brat, pretty sure you ain't alright to fight."

"I will defeat you tomorrow, end of story. Now go away you dumb egg."

"Oi."

He steps in front of her, arms crossed. If he was trying for menacing, he's failing miserably. She clicks her tongue in annoyance, moving to sidestep him, but he follows and blocks her way.

"What do you want?!"

"I'm serious. Don't strain yourself."

"I'm fine, asshole. Get out of my way or I'll make you."

He lingers for a moment, before sidestepping away. With a 'hmph', she flies off.

Damn the public, calling her a monster when she's the one who saved their asses. Damn the association for treating her like a damn prisoner. Damn them for making her remember.

And especially, damn the stupid egghead for pretending to be nice.

Damn him for having that stupid cape and suit.


	4. Chapter 4

For the upteenth time, Fubuki checked that everything was in order. When she finally felt satisfied with her appearance, she knocked on the apartment door, clearing her throat to brace herself to greet whomever opened it with a perfectly practised tone.

The instant Saitama's head popped out the door, a glare reflected into her eye and ruined whatever chance she had to speak with dignity.

"Oh, you're here."

With a bob of her head, she followed him in. The agonisingly mouth-watering aroma that hit her instantly told her that Genos was preparing breakfast. Perfect timing, she forgot to have it before coming.

It was only the second day of having to report to Saitama, and she already couldn't stand it. Her first day was awkward, because he literally told her to go home the instant they exchanged glances. Having traveled all the way to City A, she didn't like just being told to go home. Thank god Genos was there, and managed to convince Saitama to at least let her stay for breakfast. Even then, they just ate in silence with the exception of her complimenting Genos' cooking. Like she said, awkward.

Today, she would fix that. If this was to continue for an indefinite amount of time, she would definitely lose her mind.

"Saitama," he acknowledges her with a tired face, "did my sister actually confront you yesterday?"

 _"Oh yea, this is **way** less awkward" _she scolds herself. _"Amazing choice of topics Fubuki..."_

"Oh, the brat? She did."

"Was she... a bother?"

"I mean. She almost opened her wounds again, but it was fine. Kinda fun for a bit actually."

"I... see."

Dear god she could suffocate from the atmosphere, and yet he was breathing just fine. _Unfair!_

"Ya know, if you're worried you could talk to her."

"H-huh?" she recoiled in surprise. "What makes you think I'm worried? She can handle herself."

"If ya say so." he replied flatly.

The awkward silence continued until Genos plated the food.

"Sensei," the cyborg began, "are you really going to fight Tatsumaki again?"

Saitama shrugged his shoulders. "I don't see why not. She won't shuddap unless I do, right?"

"Even so, it looked like she could barely stand yesterday. Is it truly wise to engage her so soon after she recovered?"

"C'mon man, you were there." he said with food in his mouth, "She kept bothering me until I did. S'not like I want to fight her like that."

Fubuki turned her head to face her plate, not wanting to show the worry on her face. She was supposed to hate her sister after all, but could she truly?

A knock from the door stopped the conversation from continuing. With a defeated sigh, Saitama put his bowl down and stood up. The door swung open the instant he turned the handle, almost taking it off its hinges.

"No buts baldy, let's go!" Tatsumaki ordered.

"I was eating you dumb brat." Saitama deadpanned

"I don't care! Hurry it up and move!"

"Fine. Just let me change first."

He slammed the door in her face, returning her the favour. With another annoyed sigh, he moved to where his hero suit lay, picked it up and walked towards the bathroom.

"This happened yesterday too?" Fubuki asked Genos.

"It went worse." he replied, glaring at the door.

Now that he mentioned it, there _were_ a few patches that indicated recent repairs that weren't there when she came yesterday. Maybe having nothing else to do and having to return barely 30 minutes after reaching City A was a blessing.

Saitama exited the bathroom with a yawn, and made his way to the door again.

"I'll make sure your food stays heated, Sensei." Genos says, and Saitama thanks him before opening the door.

When he squats to put on his boots, Fubuki sees her sister clearly. She recognises something other than the usual boredom and anger in her eyes. It may have been years, but she can still remember it, just barely. If she could only put a name to it.

"Alright, same place?"

"Hmph!" Tatsumaki turns and gestures for him to follow. Then they both disappear in a blur. Fubuki blinks twice, and sighs.

"If I could move at such speeds, I wouldn't need a car." she mutters.

"Then would it not benefit you to work on achieving that goal?" Genos suggests, startling her. Right, she forgot he has enhanced hearing.

She laughs weakly in reply, because it's obvious she'll never reach it, no matter how hard she tried. It was impossible for someone as weak as her, and it would be foolish to think otherwise.

"I'm disappointed you think that way Fubuki." Genos suddenly says, as if reading her mind. "You didn't even try."

"You don't get to talk, Mr S Class." she sneers. "You've never been told how weak you are, Mr Demon Cyborg. You don't know what it's like to be useless."

She regrets her words the instant they leave her mouth when she sees Genos' blank stare contort into one of sadness. Only now did she remember the little bits of his past he let slip when she hung around.

"Genos... I-I'm sorry, I-"

"It's alright. I too sometimes forget I'm human." A weak smile comes to his face. "Thankfully, Sensei continues to remind me of that fact."

"He does?"

He nods. "I used to live life with one goal, to wreak vengeance on the mad cyborg that took everything from me. It was only after meeting Sensei that I changed. Sensei never treated me like a weapon, or a cyborg. Just... me, reminding me that I was... am, human. It's why I insist on handling the chores. It reminds me of home, of being human. Of who I was."

She never thought of it like that. Truth be told, she just assumed he was being taken advantage of, promised the power Saitama wields if he follows his every word. How blind she was, to have thought of him like that... like her. As if she didn't respect him enough, now she knows he essentially gave Genos his life back, though unintentionally.

"You're lucky to have met him I guess."

"I suppose we all are."

Minutes later, there was rapid knocking on the door.

"Oi! She fainted!" Fubuki almost chokes on the last bit of her meal.

Genos opens the door hastily, and in the next moment, an unconscious Tatsumaki is being laid out on a futon.

Genos takes one look at the esper, his irises flickering, and drops his jaw. "She has a high fever Sensei! Did she push herself too hard?"

"I dunno man! She just told me to stop treating her lightly, so I just-ya know, like what I did to you our first fight?"

Genos gasped, as if remembering some terrible fate. "Sensei, you shouldn't exert so much strength on someone recovering!"

"A bit late for that now dude! What do we do?"

"I-I'm not sure, I don't know if standard procedure could help someone like her, I-" Genos shuts up, narrowed eyes showing that he's concentrating.

In the heat of the moment, they seemed to have forgotten that her sister was right there with them. Even the sister herself sat there dazed, unsure what to do.

"Ah! Fubuki, can you help us?" It's only when Genos calls her does she move. She does so so suddenly she had whiplash, but she didn't care. Nothing was going to stop her helping her sister. Not even the hatred she felt towards her.

She tried to remember what Tatsumaki used to do when she herself fell sick. She placed her shaking hands on her sister's forehead, and began to concentrate. "Some ice and a towel wet by warm water, and a blanket or something-" Genos was already off to the kitchen by the time she said towel, and Saitama had moved to get the blanket from his futon nearby. Soon after, Genos returned with the items she asked for.

Fubuki wrapped the ice in the towel, and placed it on her sister's forehead. Moving her hands back to the same position, she felt her sister shiver, and a chill ran down her spine as she was suddenly transported back to their home. Her sister had fallen sick for the first time, and was laying in bed, weak, vulnerable... things she could never associate with her in the years to come.

Seeing her like this, Fubuki couldn't concentrate. She felt herself shutting down, and she couldn't will herself back. It seems, Tatsumaki was right all along. She was weak, not just physically, but mentally as well. This was all it took to break her down? Really? **Pathetic**. _k_ _i_ **Her only family left was sick, right in front of her, and she couldn't do shit about it**. _buki_ **How utterly useless, as expected of her. Truly, a waste of space, a waste of flesh and bones and entirely unfit to be a human-**

 _ **" Fubuki!"**_

Someone's hands were on her shoulders now, shaking her awake. As she returned, Saitama stood in front of her, worry and confusion on his face.

"Oi, ya there?"

"S-Saitama?"

Holy crap, he was close to her. What the hell happened?

"What do we do now? The brat's shaking like mad!"

Ah, right. Fubuki reverted her attention to her sister, and placed her hands on her head again. With a deep breath, she focused once more. Slowly, she felt her sister slow down to a more regular breathing pattern. She exhaled weakly as she loosened her hold. Something caught her before her vision faded into pitch black.

* * *

The first thing she noticed was how much of a blur her surroundings were, followed immediately by an intense pounding against the side of her skull. With a groan, she slowly sat herself up, massaging the side of her head and trying to grasp where she was. Her ears had booted up before her eyes, telling her that there were pots and cups being moved in the background. Water was being poured somewhere. Her nose was next, a fragrant aroma of tea gave her the energy she needed to wake her eyes up. In front of her, she saw Genos walking out of a kitchen, placing a tray of tea in front of her with such precise movements that the table exuded not a sound.

"Ah, you're awake. Care for some tea?"

 _"Why the hell am I here?"_ she wondered as she gratefully accepted a cup from Genos. The tea managed to clean the cogs in her brain, and the answer to her question hit her like a truck.

"Sister, she-"

"She is alright, Fubuki."

Her eyes landed on the sleeping form of her sister, and she sighed in relief. "I apologise on my sister's behalf Genos. I'l get her home immedi-"

"I'm afraid not."

"Huh?"

"It is late now, and there is no way I'd let you try to get home by yourself, much less with your unconscious sister to worry about. As Saitama-Sensei's disciple, I can't have his name tainted by my actions."

"That's... thank you I guess." Gee, how hard was it to say he was worried?

"Besides, Sensei went to get medicine. He would kick me out if he realised I let you two off and let the medicine go to waste."

 _"I get it Genos, you're into Saitama in a weird way, just shut-"_

"Wait, he went to what?"

Genos narrowed his eyes. "Hmm. Did your brain receive permanent damage to the area that allows you to perceive information? This won't do. I'll have to contact Sensei and-"

"Sh-shut up idiot!"

Genos cracked a sinister smile. "Ah. You are well after all."

She pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. Since when could the stoic little shit crack sarcastic jokes?

"Well, your supper needs to be heated up. I shall leave you to rest then."

The cyborg walks off, leaving Fubuki to the quiet of an empty living room, bar the occasional near silent breaths of her sister.

She sighs, and adds another to the list of favours she owes Saitama that she will never tell him exists, and makes a new one for Genos.

The door clicks, and Saitama walks in with a bag of what she can only assume is fever medicine in hand. He glances in her direction and she freezes when their eyes meet. Because those are the same eyes she got so close to just... hours ago, wow that's a long time to be unconscious, and suddenly she realises the intensity behind those usually dead slits.

"Oh, you're awake." he places the bag on the table next to the tea. "Got ya some meds for your sister's fever. Genos told me to get some for a headache too. Not sure why."

"Uhm... thank you I suppose. I'm sorry to impose on you tonight."

He waves her off with a click of his tongue. "s'fine. I dun really mind. Oh, Genos made tea?" His attention turns toward the pot, and he pours himself a cup. "Ya want some?"

"No thanks. I just had some."

"Suit yourself. Oh right, speaking of suits, you should probably change. I think my hoodie should fit ya, it's pretty poofy."

"P-poofy? Wait, hoodie?" _"_ _That fashion atrocity?"_

"Eh. I don't have anything else that could fit ya I think."

"Wha- I mean, no no, you don't have to, I-"

"Hey, you're not paying for the medicine, I am. Eh, I mean Genos is, so I don't think you'd want to get sick as well, right?"

Suddenly she regrets not moving up to A Class so she could move into the headquarters. God, why didn't her sister move out of her apartment so she could crash in the headquarters with her? She wouldn't have to be here dying of embarrassment right now.

"It's fine, really."

"Hey, if you're thinking of using a blanket, the only one we have is the one your sister's using right now. I ain't got any spares, and Genos is practically a heater him- oh wait, maybe you could sleep next to him." Saitama has a hand on his chin, as if he's seriously considering the option.

Fubuki feels her eye twitch, and she sighs. "Fine fine, I'll change into your hoodie."

"Ok. I'll go get it for ya."

When she's out of the bathroom feeling better with a bath, she moves quietly into the living room, trying to avoid the no doubt insulting glance of the two males in the house. She fails of course, as Genos catches sight of her from the kitchen, probably thanks to his radar or something, and tells her that supper is ready. As if one pair of eyes wasn't enough, Saitama is sitting near the table, drinking some tea. Thankfully there's no movement on his face at all when she nears him, unlike Genos and his stupid quirk of his eyebrow.

"Yo, you feeling better?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Th-thank you again."

"Meh. Oh, here's your food. Eat up."

A simple porridge, made to be easily consumed. To her surprise, it's not at all bland. She silently forgives Genos for the amused look earlier.

"By the way Fubuki, would ya happen to know why the brat kept mumbling something about some blat saving her? I thought she was hallucinating or something."

Fubuki almost chokes on her food for the second time that day. Did he not know when not to speak?

"Ah, right. Sorry."

"N-no, it's fine. I just- what did she say?"

"Eh... it was something like-"

" 'Somebody, anybody, Blast, please! I don't want to die, not yet! Fubuki-' " Genos suddenly pops in, "was what she said."

Scratch that, **_Genos_** didn't know when not to speak.

"I don't... I don't know. " Lies.

"Meh, it's fine. It was kinda creepy, not gonna lie. I went to buy meds 'cuz I thought she was going mad, asking explosions to help her." Saitama overtakes his disciple, showing very clearly that he was the one who's mouth couldn't shut up.

"Sensei, I believe she said Blast as a name. As in S Class Rank 1 hero Blast." Genos doesn't falter, and shows his Sensei that he has been learning. Fubuki just couldn't help but snap.

"Just shut up, both of you." Oh good, the headache is coming back full force. She tries to relieve it by massaging her temple.

"Of course. Sensei, did you purchase the headache relief?"

"Yea." he reaches into the bag and pulls out a box. "Those for her?"

"I suspected she would suffer from one since she collapsed." Genos takes a pill from the box and hands it to Fubuki with a glass of water.

"I hate the both of you, so much." She says after gulping down the medicine.

Saitama, to his credit, rubs the back of his neck shamefully with an awkward laugh, while Genos just sits there with a look as intensely blank as ever.

"I suppose we picked a bad time to discuss such a topic-"

"No shit Sherlock."

"Apologies."

She takes another mouth of the porridge, only to notice it had gotten saltier. _"Was I really so sick to not realise it earlier?"_

She pushes the bowl away, appetite gone. "Sorry for wasting your food Saitama. I just... I don't want to eat anymore."

They both nod understandingly, and Genos stands up with the bowl in hand to clean it.

"Seriously though, sorry 'bout that Fubuki." Saitama says while again scratching the back of his neck.

"It's fine. I'm just... tired."

On the bright side, she wouldn't have to waste time reporting tomorrow, and could instead just go home. That's one good thing today. Oh, but...

"So what about my sister?"

"Eh?"

"If she wakes up, then what?"

"Oh... I guess she'll just go home then."

"If she doesn't? If she creates trouble?"

"Eh. Better here than outside, right?"

"I suppose..." Fubuki agrees hesitantly, glancing at her sister again. She hadn't moved at all since she last looked at her. Wait, but then-

"Saitama, where would Genos sleep?"

"Eh?"

"That's his futon right?"

Saitama blinks as if he hadn't considered this. "Ah. I think he'll be fine on the floor."

"Wha-after all she's done, you'd accommodate her so easily?"

He scratches his temple, humming in thought. "I mean. Sure she's a brat and all, but she's sick. It'd be wrong for her to sleep on the floor. Besides, I don't think Genos minds. He sleeps so easily. Plus, I don't really mind the floor either."

"Huh? What do you mean you don't mind the floor either?"

"I meant you'll be using my futon tonight. That's fine with you right?"

Hell no, she'd rather die in a fire!

"I s-suppose it's fine."

A dumb smile comes to his face. "Cool. I'll leave ya to it then." he headed into the bathroom with a set of pyjamas, leaving Fubuki alone to contemplate her life and how it had ended this way, with her dying of embarrassment. Genos returns while Saitama was in the bathroom, and Fubuki hopes its to put her out of her misery.

"I suppose Sensei has informed you of your sleeping situation?"

Welp, her hope was misplaced. "Ye-yes. He has."

"You need not worry, Sensei is not the kind of man to do unspeakable acts to you whilst you are asleep." the cyborg deadpans, and Fubuki curses whoever gave him the ability to limit his facial movements to say such things so monotonously.

"That's not what I was thinking you moron. I was just... embarrassed that I'd give you both so much trouble."

"You're treating it as something more than it is. We are treating two sick people, that is all. You're thinking that we are burdened by the obligation to nurse two women back to health at the cost of something of our own."

How the hell did he say the exact same thing two different ways and why did it make sense the more she thought about it?

"Ow, okay, my head hurts. Thanks Genos. I hate you."

"Apologies, I forgot that your mental capability has weakened significantly."

"I. Hate. You."

Genos chuckles. "You should rest now Fubuki. I shall ask Sensei to escort you and Tatsumaki home tomorrow so that you won't have to."

She silently thanks him, keeping as menacing a glare as she can trained on him. His smirk doesn't fade.

With a tired sigh, she heads to her-Saitama's futon, and plops herself down. She curses whoever put her in such a situation, before closing her eyes. The darkness returns and with it, a familiar feeling.

* * *

A/N

I got the cold whilst writing this. I guess the thing about people talking behind your back making you sneeze is a real thing.

EDIT: I can't believe I wrote City Z... thanks for pointing that out Guest.


End file.
